Predatory Instincts
by RadioCKat
Summary: "He cocked his head, eyes darting back and forth between the two girls. There was hope in Lucy's voice; "You're like her, aren't you?" She gestured to Wendy. His eyes narrowed at the girl, and his mouth curled into a terrifying snarl that showed jagged, predatory teeth. But instead of flinching as Lucy expected, Wendy's equally jagged teeth were bared as she growled furiously."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story is a bit darker than 'Genies and Genin'** ** _*cough*veryveryverymuchdarker*cough*-_** **I guess you could say it's where my thoughts about people who really annoy me go to die, then I mix it with inappropriate fluff, so read at your own risk, and be prepared for quick transfers from "blood n' gore" to "sweet fluffy cuteness".**

Chapter 1 

Sometimes, Lucy liked to pretend that her sister wasn't dangerous. She liked to pretend like they were normal, and they didn't have to fear police and government, and they didn't have to constantly move, and _her little sister would never hurt anybody._

But it was at moments like these that she realised just how very _fake_ all of that was.

It was at moments like these, that Lucy knew that they had both lost any semblance of peace a long time ago.

Wendy's teeth were jagged and bloody, dipping in and out of sight as she tore and ripped into the corpse of the a girl. Huge bites of flesh were torn from bone that snapped and cracked under the strength of nails that had sharpened into talons. Blood had spattered everywhere, leaking from arteries and veins, staining the ground and _dripping_ from Wendy.

The Change was as horrific as always, and even Carla, their cat that normally _doted_ upon Wendy, had taken refuge high up on a wardrobe.

Lucy took a deep breath, and walked over to her. Although she didn't stop eating, Wendy's eyes, slitted and reptilian from The Change, snapped up and fixed on the older girl. A growl rumbled in her throat, an obvious warning that Lucy ignored, lowering herself until she was kneeling.

"Wendy." The blonde's firm voice cut through Wendy's primal state of mind, and she eyed Lucy warily, tearing a strip.

"You're getting your dress dirty." Wendy's eyes flicked down almost unconsciously, before immediately going back to her sister's face. "Remember when we bought that dress? We had a whole day of shopping, and girly stuff- it was fun, wasn't it?"

Part of Wendy didn't care. That Wendy wanted to shove more meat down her throat, and then attack the blonde and eat her too- not because she was all that hungry, but because the girl was prey; prey dumb enough to get close to Wendy when she was eating. But another part of Wendy remembered the shopping trip, and that Wendy loved the blonde more than anything. The two hissed and spat at each other, and Wendy flinched.

Wendy was slowing in her eating, and there was a glimmer of awareness in the eyes that were trained on her sister. Lucy knew well enough not to approach when Wendy was hungry; there was no way of bringing her back to her senses if she was hungry, but she was obviously almost full, and so the blonde rummaged through her bag, eye's still locked with her sisters. She slowly withdrew a packet of baby wipes, still murmuring, about the dress, about their trips, about anything she could think of, keeping her voice soothing and hypnotic.

"You have something on your face, Wendy." The blunette flinched at the sound of her name. "Let me get it."

Lucy leaned forward slowly, and although Wendy's reptilian eyes flickered and she bared her teeth, she didn't move. Carefully, delicately, she wiped away the blood and gore, smiling gently at her. She pulled back, dropping the baby wipe, and, ignoring the blood and the wicked claws, held both of Wendy's hands.

"It's alright, Wendy." Lucy told her, making her flinch. Her face twisted in indecision, her humanity rearing its head.

"I still love you."

There was a wail, and reptilian eyes to flickered soft brown, talons retracting, and jagged teeth blunting. Wendy threw herself into Lucy's arms and wept, ignoring the corpse that lay between them.

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry_ , I'm so, _so_ sorry!" She sobbed over and over, and Lucy stroked her hair, humming softly.

"It's alright, Wendy. Everything is going to be fine." Lucy murmured.

"I didn't mean to!" Wendy pulled back and looked her in the eyes as she said so.

"I know." Lucy said soothingly, smiling softly down at her. Wendy's lip wobbled, and she buried her face in Lucy's chest. Carla leapt delicately down from the furniture and nuzzled into Wendy's side, ignoring the blood that streaked her silky white fur.

It didn't take long for Wendy's sobs to quieten, breathing deepening as she fell asleep. She always did after eating. Lucy took a deep breath, and scooped her up gently, carrying her across the room and into the bathroom. She set her to rest in the bathtub, and, with the kind of ease that only came from having done something over and over, stripped off her sister's bloodstained clothes and scrubbed the blood from them in the sink. She draped a red towel over Wendy, one that wouldn't stain from the blood, and -trusting Carla to keep Wendy calm if she woke up- left, to deal with the body.

Lucy felt a strange swirl of emotions, looking down at the mangled remains.

The girl's name had been Coco; she had come around to their hotel room selling cookies, and Lucy, fool that she was, had invited her in for tea. That girl had a family,a job, a church group, 'Zentopia' that she sold cookies for. She had had a life, and now it was gone, and she an empty, soulless corpse- something Lucy had to dispose of.

To anyone else even the thought of cleaning up after a murder would make their blood run cold.

Lucy had been doing it for so long, the process was almost routine.

-::-

 _Lucy had been a difficult birth, especially for her petite mother. Both she and her mother had survived, but Layla lost the ability to have another child, and it had weakened her- something Lucy's father, Jude, was quick to blame on Lucy. Lucy had been seven when her parents had announced that they were adopting a second child, and Wendy had arrived soon after. Lucy could still see the adorable, two year old blunette, staring up at her with big brown eyes. She had been scared of almost everything, something Lucy had been quick to detect._

"Don't worry." _She had smiled at the little girl._ "I promise I'll take of you. Nothing is going to happen when I'm around." _And for some reason, Wendy believed her. Lucy hadn't exactly been a lion before that, but once she had a sister relying on her, there was not a braver seven year old on that planet. Life was a fairy tale for years- Wendy and Lucy were even closer than most real sisters, they were adored by their parents and their father Jude's business was booming. Then Wendy turned five, and life was... different. Wendy favoured her meat rare, as rare as possible, and any vegetables she managed to down where thrown up._

 _She was still gentle, still kind, but she always seemed on edge, always on the verge of_ _ **snapping**_ _._

 _It had been a day like any other when she first Changed, when scales sprinkled over her weak points, teeth turned vicious, nails hardened to claws and eyes shone bright, sky blue, pupils' slitted like a reptile. One of the maids had been unlucky enough to be in the room at the time._

Wendy had torn her to shreds before she ate her.

 _Lucy didn't care. Lucy loved her sister. Lucy would do_ anything _for her sister. She could sing to her, she could hug her, she could speak to her softly ,_ even when she was a monster _, so wouldn't Wendy please_ _just come back?_

"It's alright, Wendy. I still love you."

 _She loved her enough to hide a body. She loved her enough to fake a servant's resignation letter._

 _But the first time wasn't the last._

 _Once or twice a month she felt the Hunger. The Change came soon after._

 _One body hidden became two bodies hidden. One resignation letter became two resignation letters._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _Five._

 _Eight._

 _Ten._

 _Twenty._

Thirty.

 _People were becoming wary. Staff were frightened. And their father Jude was suspicious._

 _Resignations, sudden disappearances, missing people, all of them were piling up._

 _He had never had any reason to suspect his daughters, never any reason to even_ think _of them. Not until the day he saw the change._

 _It wasn't much, just Wendy's eyes gleaming blue reptilian, and Lucy was quick to hurry her away. A weak-willed man could have dismissed it as imagination, a trick of the light. But their father had never been a weak-willed man._

 _He grew colder. Lucy was certain he was researching, watching,_ _ **thinking**_ _, and the more he learned, the more distanced he grew._

 _The afternoon that their fairy tale fell away, Lucy and Wendy had been sitting with Layla, reading a story._

 _There had been no warning when Wendy Changed. She had been hungry, but had fed just a week before, and she dismissed it as regular, human hunger._

 _She would never regret anything more._

 _She had torn into Layla like an animal, not noticing or caring about the horror on Lucy's face._

 _It as the first, the only time that Lucy couldn't bear to tell Wendy that it would all be alright, couldn't bring herself to talk to the monster who wore her sisters face. She grabbed a vase, and smashed it over the girl's head in a rush of adrenaline._

 _Lucy didn't want to think, she didn't want to bear it- her mother, the light of her life, dead on the floor, the one responsible the only other that Lucy loved just as much._

 _She had cried for what seemed like hours before her eyes ran dry. She dragged herself to her feet. Mother was gone. Wendy was still here. Wendy needed her. If Wendy saw her big sister crying, it. Would._ _ **Break. Her.**_

 _She wiped her tears. She locked the door. She carried Wendy to a bathroom. She scrubbed away the blood, slipped Wendy into her nightgown and put her to bed._

 _She slipped on her pretty pink rubber gloves, she went back to the room, and shattered the window. An animal had broken in. An animal had torn apart her mother. The gouges, the scratches, the teeth marks in her Mothers flesh... it was the only option. There were no other explanations._

 _Lucy's eyes were dry when she left the room, had a shower, and went to bed._

 _Her dreams were filled with blood and gore and creatures that pulled her hair and whispered threats._

 _Lucy wasn't a child when she woke up._

 _But she hadn't quite been a child for a long time._

 _The police and rangers and doctors made notes and squinted and took photos and talked in hushed tones._

 _Wendy clung to her sister as if she were a lifeline, glued to her side, shaking in horror._

"Poor little thing," _the people said, "_ To have lost her mother so young." _Others agreed._ "I can't imagine."

 _And then there was Jude, tall, tense, agonized, grabbing her wrist, yanking her from her sister, dragging her away, oblivious to looks of incredulity and scorn. His grip was bruising as he stormed down the halls, and Wendy cried out, pulling away._

"Ow! Daddy, stop, let me go! Daddy, it hurts!" _Jude had frozen at that word, outside of the empty kitchen._

 _Wendy cowered beneath the utter fury in his eyes as he turned to look at her._

"Do not. _Ever._ _ **Call me that again!**_ You are no daughter of mine, nor are you a Heartfilia! You are the spawn of the street whore that calls herself Grandeeney Marvell , and you are a filthy **_monster_**!"

 _Years would pass, and Lucy would never stop having to comfort Wendy from screaming nightmares of that moment._

 _The knives in the kitchen gleamed, inviting, and Jude seemed to move to them in a flash. He had brought a shining carving knife above his head, and he had been prepared to end Wendy's life without a second thought... before Lucy smacked a cast iron pan across the back of his head, and he folded like a house of cards._

 _They had packed their bags, cashed out almost all of Jude's credit cards, and then they had run._

-::-

Lucy drifted back to reality at the realisation that the stain was gone, and she was scrubbing clean floors. The garbage bag was neatly tied beside her, and her fingers clutched around it in a death grip as she dragged it down the stairs. A dumpster beside the hotel.

Not an ideal solution, not an _elegant_ solution, but it was quick, easy, and they would be out of town the next day. As she emerged from the alleyway, a smiling man tapped her on the shoulder. He had a nice smile, she noticed as she turned.

"Hey, I was wondering if you needed any hel-" he froze as he saw her properly, and Lucy belatedly realised that even if the room was flawless, she was still quite smeared with gore from Wendy's hug and her 'cleanup'.

The man stuttered a brief excuse, before turning and running as fast as he could. Lucy kept her face neutral as she moved back upstairs, but she felt a pang of what might have been sadness. She wondered why; like she had thought a few moments ago, they were leaving the next day, and Lucy had no time for romance, or even _friendship_ , not with all of her responsibilities. She guessed that all of the romance novels she read were addling her brain. Yep, that sounded reasonable.

She probably _should_ clean herself up though, so she went to the bathroom to wash her hands and wipe herself down. Her gaze was captured by the girl in the mirror. That girl didn't look like someone who would clean up bodies. The girl looked, Lucy had to admit, like a bit of a ditz- a cheerleader, maybe, or a socialite, perhaps even a model, but not anyone who would have had any form of contact with bodies of any sort.

The water in the shower was scalding. It was hot enough to remove the blood, hot enough to remove any stains, so Lucy wondered why her hands still looked so _red_.

The last of the gore swirled down the shower drain and she stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself carelessly and turning her attention to her still sleeping sister in the bathtub.

She took a facecloth, running it under the hot water, and set to work wiping away the flakes of blood that coated Wendy's skin, hair and clothes, Carla scratching at her with vicious claws when the wet facecloth got to close.

Wendy whimpered a little, and Lucy paused, instinctively aware of her little sisters nightmare.

"It's alright, Wendy." She murmured tenderly, stroking her sister's hair (Carla looked like she was contemplating biting her hand, but decided against it).

"I'm finding people who can help us- I'm doing research, and soon, you will be able to control yourself, I _promise_." Wendy didn't wake, but the lines on her forehead softened. And Lucy scooped her up into her arms, carrying her to the hotel room's queen bed and slipping on her pyjamas.

Exhaustion pulled at her limbs as she shoved herself into her sleeping clothes, and she collapsed onto the bed next to Wendy. Carla gave her a superior look as she settled beside Wendy.

"Everything's gonna be fine..." she mumbled to them, before everything went black and she succumbed to sleep.

 **This was almost entirely inspired by 'Down the Middle' by Mslead. I am the single least patient person on Earth, so when I realised that it hadn't been updated in ages I just freaked and wrote my own, lol. Sisterly LuWen is pretty much my guilty pleasure, so there's a lot of that thrown in. I'm trying to focus on just updating the stories I already have up, but there are so MANY IDEAS ZOOMING AROUND MY BRAIN!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 ***Edited 30/07/17**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If anyone knew Natsu- not that many did- they would know that if you wanted to get on his good side, or you wanted him to do something, all you needed as a bribe was _fire._ It didn't matter if it was a bonfire or a match, fire was fire, and fire was _his._

Which was why, when his... _friend_ (not really, but he didn't really think there was a word for it) plopped a candle down in front of him, he was rightly suspicious. One, because _fire_ , and two, Gajeel wasn't really the kind to give gifts. He was an asshole. Assholes don't do nice things. It's why they're assholes.

Natsu stared at him, trying to raise one eyebrow, making the steel- studded guy grunt at him.

"Stop thinkin', before ya hurt yourself, Salamander." He snarled, and Natsu bristled.

"Hey, I can too think, metal face!" He shoved his face up to Gajeel's.

"Oh, for gawds sake, I'm tryin' give you a damn gift, and this is the thanks I get!"

"You and me both know that was a bribe!" Natsu poked him in the chest.

"I'm surprised you even know what the word bribe means!"

"Whaddya even want?!"

"That's what I was tryna tell ya!"

"Well tell me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Natsu snapped back.

"Shrimp's going out tonight!"

Natsu promptly groaned and fell flat on his face. He still didn't get the big deal was with the girl, but Gajeel was borderline stalking the girl he had almost killed.

-::-

 _They had been hunting. They had to hunt, at least once a month, or they would lose control, go into what Natsu liked to call 'Dragon Force'. Gajeel called him an idiot. Gajeel was, as Natsu has said, an asshole._

 _It was much better, they agreed, to go after criminals and scum once in a while, rather than to lose control and kill whoever happened to be near them. They didn't want to regress back to when they had no control whatsoever._

 _Their favourite hunting grounds were a block of slums, top-filled with sleazy bars made to serve criminals, underground drug cartels, even the occasional slave market. Natsu had perched on the top of a grey, chipped building, staring down at the streets with an eagle's eye. Gajeel was crouching on the sidewalk almost five stories below him, grey scales already dotting his skin, eyes already slit and fangs already_ _ **sharp**_ _. Natsu couldn't help but pity the poor soul that walked by him first- Gajeel had a sadistic streak that his Dragon Force amplified like crazy._

 _Natsu frowned as Gajeel's head snapped up, and he began to prowl down the street._

"What the hell's Metal Face doin'?" _Natsu muttered before he caught a whiff, and his eyes shimmered, a gleam of reptile shining through._

 _There was blood in the air._

 _Without a second thought, he sprinted across the roof of the buildings, simultaneously keeping Gajeel in sight and tracking the scent. From his higher point, he caught sight of the scene before Gajeel did, just as an ear splitting scream sounded through the air. In a cramped alley, a tiny, blue haired girl in an orange dress struggled in the arms of a cackling man, as two other guys were beaten to a pulp by three more thugs. Natsu caught a glimpse of a tattoo on one of the men- a gang mark, one he recognised; after all Gajeel had been a member once._

 _"_ _Phantom Lord," He growled. He leapt from the building to the beginning of the alley in an epic move Bruce Wayne would be proud of, ready to (literally) rip up a few thugs- only to be pushed out of the way by Bolt-for-Brains the moment he landed. Natsu's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of his friend; Gajeel's skin was almost completely covered in metallic scales, his teeth long and jagged, and his eyes reptilian and starved. Natsu hadn't seen him that out of control in a long time. Natsu shook himself out of his stupor, and, sticking to the shadows, neared the scene in time to see Gajeel tearing the man away from the girl and flinging him into the wall. The girl collapsed into a heap without the man holding her up, staring up in shock as Gajeel sent another of the thugs flying. He tore his way through the other thugs effortlessly in a gruesome flurry of snapping bones and ripping flesh, before turning his fury on the boys that the Phantom's had been beating. That shook the tiny girl out of her frozen shock, and Natsu almost fell over out of shock at the girl's courage as she ran to Gajeel's side, grabbing ineffectually at his arm._

"Wait, they're my friends, please stop-" _Her sentence was cut off as Gajeel turned around inhumanly fast, the twirling motion flinging the girl into the wall, that she hit with a sickening slapping sound._

 _Natsu cursed quickly and rushed to hold Gajeel back when he would undoubtedly decide to forgo the thugs for the girl's infinitely tastier (not to mention more tender) flesh._

 _But for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, Natsu gaped in shock as Gajeel tore into the thugs, completely ignoring not only the girl, but her useless friends too (what kind of idiots let themselves get beat up like that, really, Natsu didn't know what the world was coming to)._ _ **That**_ _took self control. Self control that he was sadly lacking, and in a few moments his mind blanked as he went into Dragon Force, fully prepared to chow down on a few dumb criminals._

 _By the time Natsu had got his mind back, the remains of the Phantom Lord goons were kaput, the only evidence of the fight being the slight bloodstains on the alley and the three still unconscious people lying haphazardly, like broken dolls. Gajeel was completely blood free (Natsu had no idea how; really he had no idea how Scrap-Metal did anything, the guy was a fucking enigma) and crouched over the blue haired girl._

 _She stirred slightly, and Gajeel jumped. Natsu definitely would have teased him for that, and he would later, when there was less risk of accidentally smashing the girl in one of their spats. Said girl groaned under her breath, one hand drifting to her head as the other moved to push herself up into a sitting position, leaning heavily against the alley wall._

"Oi." _Gajeel said, in that weird gravelly voice he used whenever he was trying to be slightly less_ _scary. Natsu frowned; God, they had fed, played Batman and saved a cute chick, and now he was getting bored. Plus, he felt like a complete creep, hiding in the shadows where he was practically invisible- that was Lug-Nuts' job!_ _ **Bolts-for-Brains**_ _was supposed to brood;_ _ **Natsu**_ _was supposed to be awesome._

"You right, Shorty?" _Gajeel growled. The girl looked up at him with hooded eyes, still dazed from hitting her head. Realisation dawned, and she glanced around quickly, relaxing only when she saw her two friends unharmed... well, not any more harmed than they had been by Phantom Lord. Slowly, she turned back to gaze deeply into Gajeel's eyes in this really weird way that made Natsu want to look away... or kill them both. Either either._

"Y-yeah..." _She glanced around, probably looking for the Phantoms, before turning back to Gajeel. "Are- are you- I mean, are you alright?" She chewed on her nail nervously._

"M'fine, Shrimp, I'd be more worried 'bout your head." _There was obvious guilt in his voice, and the girl seemed to realise that._

"No, no, I'm really fine!" _She staggered to her feet, swaying a little, before smiling warmly._ "Just... _thank you!_ " _Gajeel's entire body language seemed to soften for moment._

"Tch, whatever. Really, the hell are you even doin' round here?" _He growled._

 _Natsu's eye was twitching; he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the girls answer, but he was tired, dammit!_

"I- I didn't know it was such a bad neighbourhood... I just moved to Magnolia, I was looking for a place to stay." _The girl was flushing, and Natsu really couldn't blame her. What kind of idiot couldn't tell this place was Bad, capital 'B', with one glance? And what kind of even bigger idiot wanted to live here?_

"An' Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee?" _Gajeel gestured to the two boys, and the girl looked irritated._

 _"_ _Jet_ and _Droy," She put emphasis on their names,_ "Were helping me look." _Gajeel snorted, and (Finally! Natsu silently celebrated), began to walk away._

"An' Shorty!" _He called back._

"If you actually wanna place, I can think of a better one than this craphole." _He rattled off an address, then walked away without looking back once, not even when the girl had snapped out of her stupor and yelled,_ "My name is not Shorty!"

 _Natsu stared at him as he joined him in the shadows._

"Whaddya want?!" _Gajeel finally snapped after a few minutes._

"Why d'ya just give that girl the address of the apartment block next to our house?" _Natsu had asked apprehensively._

"Shrimp obviously can't take care o' herself." _He bit out._

"And you think you can? Ha, you couldn't take care of the fleas in your hair!" _Natsu cackled, before being promptly_ _punched in the face._

"That's it, FIGHT ME BASTARD!"

"SHADDUP!"

 _And thus began their thirteenth brawl that day._

-::-

Shortly after, the tiny blue haired girl had moved into one of the flats in the building opposite to the 'For Sale' apartment flats, and Gajeel had become borderline frightening in his overprotection of her.

He would _literally_ follow her around when she was going into what he judged 'a bad neighbourhood' (which was basically half of Magnolia) and he dragged Natsu by the teeth so that Natsu would be able to stop _him_ if he tried to hurt her.

Even Pantherlily, the battle-scarred stray Gajeel had come to adore, and Happy, Natsu's bright blue (don't ask, none of them had any explanation) tomcat were getting irritated.

"No offense Metal Face, but this crossed the creepy line _aaaaages_ ago; I mean, have ya even _talked_ to this chick?" Natsu snorted into the floor.

"THA-" Gajeel paused. _"SCREW YOU!"_ Natsu burst out laughing, rolling onto his back.

"Dumbass!" He shouted up at him from where he lay on the floor.

"Moron!"

"Metal face!"

"Flame brain!"

"Screws for brains!"

"Fire fart!"

"Pervert!"

"I AM NOT!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YA STALKING SOME RANDOM CHICK YA HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO?!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" Gajeel grabbed the cackling boy by his scarf and dragged him to the window, only for Happy to meow in alarm and bite into Natsu's leg to try and slow him down, making him yell and squirm in Gajeel's grasp, while Pantherlily absently chewed on a kiwi, curled up on the couch as he watched the scene with bemusement.

"GODDAMMIT GAJEEL, LEMME GO!" The pink haired boy yowled, scrambling for a grasp on the floor as Gajeel yanked him towards the window, Happy pulling at his leg with all his might.

The scene was interrupted by the loud rumble of an engine, and they froze as a strange scent wafted up to them. It was only a small whiff; even with their enhanced senses it was barely possible to smell, but there was enough for them to know that something big was going on, and the atmosphere instantly became more solemn. Even Happy obediently let go of Natsu's leg, and as one, the four jammed their faces out of the window.

Slowly, a yellow taxi pulled up in front of the neighbouring building, and they watched in anticipation as one of its doors opened. The tension increased as no one exited, and Natsu was on the verge of pulling his hair out and howling for them to hurry the _damn hell up,_ when he recoiled in utter bewilderment, because what _the fuck was an_ _ **angel**_ _doing in a fucking taxi?!_

She was all golden hair and enormous brown eyes and perfect features. She was very... watchamacallit. He wanted to say 'fancy'. She seemed... above this Earth. Like any second she was going to sprout wings and flutter off to live with the stars and have a tea party with the moon.

A sudden noise startled him, and he turned his head quickly to see Happy- huh. Natsu wasn't sure if cats even _could_ snicker, but Happy most definitely was, with a positively _evil_ gleam in his eyes. Natsu gave him a wary look before turning back to the scene.

Curiosity sated, the girl turned back to the car and pulled out a few suitcases, dropping them on the sidewalk. She smiled warmly and beckoned to someone in the car, and they craned their necks for a better view as a second figure stepped out of the car.

A young girl clutched a white cat to her chest, long, dark blue hair falling from pigtails high in either side of her head. She quickly ran to the older girl's side, keeping her head down, and tripped comically, her cat leaping from her arms as she fell flat onto the ground.

Natsu and Gajeel snickered quietly, only shutting up when their two companions glared daggers at him, but the damage was done, and nearly five stories down, as the blonde angel helped the younger girl to her feet, the blunette's head snapped towards them, brown eyes wide, and Gajeel and Natsu could only gape as they saw her eyes widen, then narrow. She glared up at them, warning written over her features; Natsu could only barely see the flickers of fear on her face. But she wasn't about to show weakness. Tough cookie. Natsu could respect that. Gajeel cursed under his breath, and Natsu looked away from the girl, only to see another, very familiar, tiny blunette running to hug the blonde.

"Shrimp." Gajeel ground his teeth, eyes narrowed irritably. Natsu, meanwhile, was having a headache trying to figure it out.

So... tiny blue haired girl that Gajeel _wasn't_ stalking was probably not human, tiny blue haired girl that Gajeel _was_ stalking was... friends? Yeah, looked like it... with blonde angel that was... friends? With tiny blue haired girl that Gajeel _wasn't_ stalking... it seemed like they were closer than that, but blonde angel smelt human, so that crossed out relative... maybe, unless tiny blue haired girl was only half not human, and blonde angel was her... cousin on her human side? Half sister?

Natsu let his head thunk on the windowsill, absent-mindedly thinking of how much easier it would be to figure this out if he knew their names and wasn't just referring to them with long annoying titles.

 **Edited 31/07/17**

 **Removed my rant because it was obnoxiously childish and I have no idea how any of you put up with me, XD**


End file.
